


The Sarantakos family

by Daryldixon2



Series: The Sarantakos family [1]
Category: Criss Angel - Fandom
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Holidays, Illusionist, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: So this is life of the Sarantakos family. The family of illusionist Criss Angel. But this story is a fanfiction. Criss Angel has a small daughter. Sophia. Also Shaunyl and Criss are married and Johnny is a big brother. ONLY IN THE STORY THOUGH!!!





	

Criss Angel,49, is celebrating his 49th birthday, with his family. His beautiful wife Shaunyl Benson,25, and their eldest child Johnny Crisstopher,2, and their 13 month old daughter Sophia are smiling. His family from New York arrived and came in. Sophia is in Criss' arm as he hugged his mom and brothers. It's the SARANTAKOS family.

"Hi Shaunyl!" Dimi said.   
"Hi Dimi." Shaunyl said.

Shaunyl and the family are going out to lunch. Criss put Sophia in her Elsa carseat, and Shaunyl put Johnny in his. The two cars went to the Luxor buffet, and sat down. Sophia is playing with Criss' hair as they all were seated. Shaunyl gave her daughter a kiss, and smiled as she did. 

"Dada cute!" Sophia giggled.  
"Oh I'm cute? You're cute." Criss said.  
"Mama he cute!" Sophia said.  
"He sure is." Shaunyl smiled.  
"Dada I have boyfwiend." Sophia said.

Criss eyes went wide. He isn't ready for that. Everyone sat there with a priceless look.

"Oh really?" Criss said. "I hoped I didn't hear for the next 16 years."  
"She's teasing you babe." Shaunyl giggled.

Criss sighed with relieve and they all ate their lunch and went to the house. Shaunyl and Criss were at the table. Sophia was putting toys on Criss' lap, and ran off. 

 

Later that night, Criss and Shaunyl got the night off and had a movie night at the Luxor Hotel and Casino. JD, Costa, and Dimi are watching the kids. They were enjoying a break from them. 

"Thank you for the birthday babe." Criss said. "It's the best birthday I have ever had. I love you."  
"I love you too." Shaunyl said.


End file.
